The increasing demand for batteries with higher energy densities has resulted in the presence of highly energetic active substances in confined volumes. As a result, large amounts of energy can be released when these batteries short-circuit or otherwise fail. For instance, batteries are known to ignite and catch fire as a result of piercing and/or compression. As a result, there is need for safe batteries that can satisfy the demands for increased energy density.